boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Boing (Spain)
Boing is a Spanish children's television channel, and a joint venture between Mediaset España and Turner Broadcasting System Europe, which was launched in 2010. When Cartoonito and Cartoon Network were shut down in 2013, many Cartoon Network programmes were moved to Boing. Additional Boing feeds are available in Italy, France and Sub-Saharan Africa, with Cartoon Network and Boomerang also being available in those territories. Current programmes on Boing (Spain) *''Adventure Time (2012)'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball (2012)'' *''Ben 10 (Apr 8, 2017)'' * *''Clarence (2015)'' *Emma's Theatre (babytv) (2010) *''Doraemon (2010)'' *''Grizzy and the Lemmings (2017)'' *''Hora de Aventuras - Misión Zuzumba (2014)'' *[[OK KO!: Let's Be Heroes!|''OK! KO! Let's Be Heroes!]] (May 2018)'' *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of SpinJitzu (2015)'' *''Mighty Magiswords (2017)'' *''Mr Bean: The Animated Series (December 2nd 2017)'' *''My Knight and Me (2017)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (2017)'' *''Regular Show (2013)'' *''Steven Universe (2014)'' *''Uncle Grandpa (2015)'' *''We Bare Bears (2016)'' *''Yo-kai Watch (January 8, 2016)'' *''Teen Titans Go! (2014)'' Former programmes on Boing (Spain) *???? *''A Pup Named Scooby (2010)-Doo'' *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends (Shown on Winter 2012)'' *''The Adventures of Tintin (Late 2014)'' *''The Amazing Spiez! (2012)'' *''Angel's Friends (2011)'' *''Animaniacs (2013)'' *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Fall 2011)'' *''Bakugan: Battle Brawlers (2011)'' *''Bakugan: New vestroia'' *''Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders'' *''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse'' *''Batman'' *''Ben 10 (2005) (2010)'' *''Ben 10: Alien Force (2011)'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2012)'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Challenge (2013)'' *''Beyblade: Metal Fury (2015)'' *''Beyblade: Metal Fusion (2011)'' *''Beyblade: Metal Masters (Spring 2013)'' *''Bratz (2010)'' *''Camp Lazlo (2010)'' *''Camp Lakebottom (Shown on Halloween Half Term 2014)'' *''Casi Ángeles (2011)'' *''Chowder (2011)'' * *''Courage the Cowardly Dog (2010)'' *''Cow and Chicken (2010)'' *''Dexter's Laboratory (2010)'' *''Digimon (2010)'' *''Dinosaur King (2011)'' *''Doctor Who (Spring 2012)'' *''Dragon Ball GT (2011)'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Super (May 8, 2018)'' *''DreamWorks Dragons (2014)'' *''Duck Dodgers (2010)'' *''Ed, Edd N Eddy (2010)'' *''Ever After High (2016)'' *''Family Game Night (2013)'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2010)'' *''Garfield and Friends (2010)'' * *''Generator Rex (2013)'' *''Geronimo Stilton (2011)'' *''Gormiti Nature Unleashed (2012)'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2010)'' * *''Jewelpet (2010)'' * *''Johnny Test (Fall 2012)'' *''Jungle Junction (Shown in Early 2013)'' *''La Voice Kidz (2014)'' *''LazyTown (2013)'' *''Lego: Star Wars - The Padawan Menace (2012)'' *''Lego: Star Wars - The Yoda Chronicles (2014)'' *''Level Up (2011)'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2010)'' *''Life with Derek (2010)'' *''Life with Boys (2012)'' *''Looney Tunes (2010)'' *''Malcolm in the Middle (2010)'' * *''Martin Mystery (2010)'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2011)'' *''Mike, Lu & Og (2010)'' *''Mixels (2015)'' *''Monster High (2013)'' *''Mucha Lucha (2010)'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2010)'' * *''Naruto (2010)'' * *''Oggy and the Cockroaches (2013)'' *''One Piece (2010)'' *''Out of Jimmy's Head (2010)'' *''Over the Garden Wall (2016)'' *''The Pink Panther (1993 TV series) (2010)'' *''Polly Pocket (November 2018)'' *''Pound Puppies (2011)'' *''Power Rangers: Samurai (2012)'' *''Power Rangers: Megaforce (Fall 2014)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (1998) (2011)'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z (2010)'' *''Primeval (2013)'' * *''Sally Bollywood (2012)'' *''The Secret Saturdays (2011)'' *''The Smurfs (2010)'' *''Sonic X (2011)'' *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (2010)'' * *''Teen Titans (2011)'' *''Thomas and Friends (Shown on Early and Easter 2012)'' * * * * *''Titeuf (2010)'' *''Tom and Jerry (2010)'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show (2015)'' *''Top Cat (2010)'' *''Transformers: Animated (2010)'' * *''Unnatural History'' *''Wacky Races (2010)'' *''Wakfu (2014)'' *''Wallace and Gromit's Cracking Contraptions (2011)'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2010)'' *''Wipeout (2011)'' *''Xiaolin Showdown (2010)'' * *''Yogi Bear (2010)'' Category:Channels Category:Channels in Spain Category:Turner Broadcasting System Europe Category:OK KO! Category:Mediaset Spain Category:Landmark Entertainment Group